


Junker in the hole!

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Sex, Violence, feral clone, lots of explosions though, or soemthing, possibly, then sexy times, then taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: Junkrat didn't know he had a clone, let alone that said clone was suppose to be his genetically engineered new leg and arm. Now he's got a wild clone to catch and is still minus two limbs.





	1. Chapter 1: Locate the bomb-er

**Author's Note:**

> "This fanfic is merely something I'm doing for fun because I'm addicted to Junkrat lmao. But in all seriousness please don't be harsh on me about it, I'm just entertaining myself lol." - Whiskey

"Junkrat!", the intercom echoed through their home. "Roadhog!", searching for the demolitian pyro and his companion. There was urgency in the tone of the seeker. Junkrat, Jamison, was busy tinkering with scrap he arranged into a pipe bomb. Roadhog, Mako, was sharpening the tip of his hook on a wetstone. The shouting over the intercom nearly caused all of Jamison's work to hit the floor. He would of loved the explosive conclusion but Mako would of probably killed him for blowing shit up in the home. 

"What the hell, mate! Don't these drongos know how bloody dangerous it is to startle a genius bomber like myself?!" Jamison exclaimed with a bit of stretched pride. "..." Mako didn't comment on that. Carefully, Jamison put the pipe bomb back on the table and went about fastening his peg leg to himself. Having taken it off as he was stationed at his work bench and gave his limb a rest. Jamison giggled as he flexed his reattatched limb and stood. "Ready, Roadie?!". Mako set aside the wetstone and ran a thumb over the hook tip, satisfied with it. He stood, stretched and just answered with a grunt. 

"Right, let's go!" Jamison cackled. Mako was begining to wonder if Jamison took his meds or if he had gotten wise to Mako sticking it in his food. It was nothing serious, just some medication to keep Jamison calm and in control. His constant twitchy nature and cackling was not what you'd call a natural personality. Mako followed Jamison out the door and down the long corridor to the com room. When Jamison opened the door, most of the crew were there and reading over some scattered papers. "G'day, mates!" Jamison crowed. Snagging a seat and making himself at home. Out of everyone in the room, he was the only one not at all concerned by the urgency in the room.

That was until he was informed of what the meeting was about. "Jamison," 76 started. "We found someone that might interest you." Jamison looked up at the man from where he sat with a raised brow. "What do ya mean, might interest me?" What did 76 know that he didn't? Couldn't be family? Jamison was certain all his family died in the omnic radiation back in Austrailia. 76 appraoched Jamison and passed him a paper. Jamison skimmed the paper but his eyes stopped on a picture of himself and the words, genetic clone, underneath it. "Hooly dooly!" He sat up straight for a moment. "That's.. That's me but that's not me at the same time!". Mako took the paper from him and silently read it. "...Jamison was cloned by Talon?" Mako asked 76. "Talon?!" Jamison interrupted until Mako silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," 76 started, "Talon stole research from the lab during our last battle. The techs were in the process of trying to grow replacement limbs for Jamison. It was a request from someone here for him." Jamison's eyes widened and he interrupted again. "You mean those bloody Talon knobs stole me leg and arm that was being genetically made here in our home and no one told me?!" His question finished out with a snarl of anger. "Jamison, we were asked to keep it under wraps in case the research failed." 76 replied, calm, use to Jamison's fits. By this time, Mako had restrained the bomber to his lap to keep him calm. A twinge of guilt gnawed at Mako. It was his idea. He just wanted to give back what was stolen from Jamison from their past. Feeling like shit for having to amputate his arm and leg due to infection from Jamison's failed bomb tests.

If he had only been more stern with Jamison.. maybe he would of never tested his bombs that day on his own. Shaking the memory from his mind, Mako trained his thoughts on the current issue. "...So.. Jamison's clone is his reconstructed leg and arm?". 76 rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "He was... Until Talon surgically amputated his right arm and leg purely for the sake of identically cloning Jamison according to the intel we managed to dig up. In hopes to slip him in unnoticed among our ranks. Destruction from the inside, so to speak." Jamison hissed when he heard that. Not only did he have a clone now but his new leg and arm was trashed!... Still though, as Mako held him in place to calm him, Jamison couldn't help being curious about this clone of his. Why was everyone concerned about him? Mako semed to wander the same thing as he spoke up, "..What's so dangerous about his clone?.. I doubt he's as unstable as Jamison." Jamison grunted a pig face snot remark at Mako who just ran a hand through his hair with a laugh.

"He's feral." 76 was blunt. "After Talon amputated his limbs without his consent, he blew their lab sky high. The Talon base that blew up upon our arrival was his doing. We're lucky none of us were inside. However, there were innocents inside that building he laid waste too along with the lab he destroyed. He's compulsive, wild, untamed and just as good at recreating bombs as Jamison." Mako groaned. "...So.. He's a more unpredictable, unstable version of Jamison." 76 nodded, "Exactly." Jamison was confused for a moment so he spoke up. "When you say feral, you mean a wild man yeah? Like a cave man?" Mako laughed and answered for 76. "He means he's not use to being around people without confrontation. Like a stray dog, born and raised wild." That made sense to Jamison then. "Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"..So.. What do you need us to do?" Mako finally asked. 76 walked back to the round table in the middle of the room. "We need to catch Jamison's clone or eradicate him to keep him from destroying anything else." Jamison felt a twinge of nauseaua at 76's reply. He didn't want to eradicate his clone. Sure, his clone wasn't the real him but in a way he still was him. Destroying him kind of sounded like he'd have to destroy a part of himself and he's had enough parts of himself taken already. Mako seemed to notice and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We'll handle it.." Mako responded. "Let's go." He let Jamison up finally and Jamison stretched his limbs again. "Before you go," 76 spoke up, "Talk with Mei about Jamison's clone. It was her drones that collected the intel for us. She might be able to help with your mission. We'll search for him and radio back to you if we find any sign of him." Mako nodded in understanding. 

As Jamison and Mako made their way to Mei's lab, Jamison fidgeted with his fingers before speaking. "We're-We're not really gonna kill the bloke are we? Now-Now hear me out, Roadie! I ain't a coward or a softie but this.. clone of me is still me and its just.. its just weird killing a part of yourself and I'm kinda-" Mako cut him off with a hand in his hair as he spoke. "No... We'll catch him. No matter the cost." Jamison's eyes brightened and there he went with that cackle of a laugh of his again. For once it was a good sign to Mako's ears. 

Mei was hustling through research when her ears were greeted with a metalic knock on her door followed by the all too familar chuckle of Jamison. "Mei! Anyone home?!" He cackled. She sighed with a soft smile and opened the door. "Yes, come in. 76 radioed me that you two needed my assistance." Mako and Jamison stepped into Mei's lab. The stench of rubbing alcohol, rubber gloves and linen fresh lab coats met their nostrils. There were so many shiny things in Mei's lab that Mako had to keep a good grip on Jamison's shoulder sometimes to keep him from touching anything. Mei silently thanked Mako. "...76 said you had more details on Jamison's clone?" Mako asked. Mei nodded a yes and dug out a box of papers from a tall filing cabinet. "Jamison's clone... I've just been calling him Sparky." Mei answered but was cut off by Jamison. "Wait, wait, wait. Sparky?! He's my clone!" Mako sighed and covered Jamison's mouth with his hand to shush him, even if it did mean Jamison would probably bit him. 

"Jamison, I only call him that because we don't want to cause confusion. It also seems that Sparky has learned to cause explosions with static electricity and seems to have mastered doing so. So the nickname seemed fitting for now." Mei explained. Jamison's face brightened up to a wide grin as he slipped out from behind Mako's palm. "So let me get this straight. You can cause explosions with static electricity? My clone's a bloody genius! See Roadie! He takes after old Jamison!" Mako and Mei both looked at each other and even though Mako's face was hidden by his mask, they both shared a moment of horror at Jamison's statement. "I have the perfect name for my clone!" Jamison broke the silence. "Jamison the second!" Mako brought his hand up to his face with a sigh. "...How about we just call him Junker and get back to the point of the mission?" Mako asked. Jamison seemed to like that name too thankfully. "Alright! Junker! I like that name." Jamison cackled.

Mei cleared her throat. "Alright, so... Junker was last seen at the old junkyard. There's no gaurantee he aquired Jamison's interest in scrap but its still a possibility." Mei shuffled through the box of papers and pulled out a sheet of paper with a picture of Junker on it and a bullet point list of traits. Mako could already spot a few differences between Junker and Jamison. "...Well he's not 100% like you." Mako spoke. Jamison gave him a puzzled look and then looked back at the paper. "Hm? We look the same. I don't see what your- Wait, wait, wait!" Jamison hissed. On a list of Junker's traits, excellent swimmer and loves rare steaks. Jamison hated water which also means rain as well and loved his steaks almost charred. Using the explosive method if he could get away with it but Mako never let him. Mako also noted that Junker wore a spike studded collar around his skinny neck. He looked closer at the tag and could barely make out the Property of Talon etched into the dangling metal. They'd have to fix that.

Mei interrupted Mako's thoughts. "Do either of you know how you plan on catching him?" Mako look intrigued that she just assumed they'd catch Junker instead of exterminating him. "..What makes you so sure we'll catch him?" He asked her, covering Jamison's mouth so he couldn't give it away. Which he was about to question Mako about what he meant. "Well its just an assumption but I've known you both for a while since you've joined us. I know how much you two care for each other, platonically or otherwise and I'm positive that Jamison feels some sort of a connection to Junker. Seeing as Junker is infact a part of him." She tried to explain her reasoning without over stepping any boundaries and Mako respected her for that. "...We don't have one yet." Mako answered her question, taking his hand off of Jamison's mouth. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out on the fly!" Jamison cackled, seeming to realize that they really didn't have a plan at all.

"Why not try to appeal to his interest?" Mei suggested. "According to his traits, he loves anything shiny just as Jamison does." She was right about that as Mako had to drag Jamison back to his side to keep him from touching something on the table that caught his eye. "...That just might work." Mako pondered. "Oi! Roadie! Can we grab a bit of grub before we go? I'm starve mate!" Jamison complained. Mako nodded in agreement. Perhaps grabbing a rare steak for the road would be a good idea if Jamison's clone hadn't eaten in days. That brought up another thought to Mako. "..Suppose Jamison's clone can't resist bubble tea?" As soon as Mako asked Mei that, Jamison's face brightened up at Mako. "Ohh! oh! And bubble tea too?!" Jamison asked excitedly. Mako just agreed yet again. Jamison was all giddy now and giggling happily to himself. Mei spoke up now, "Doesn't hurt to give it a try? I'm almost certain something will appeal to him... maybe." She didn't want to jinx them.

Mako and Jamison thanked Mei for her assistance as they left. Making a short and quick stop by the cafe in their home to stock up on bait and to feed the starved Jamison. Mako kept running scenarios through his head as Jamison sat happily in the side car of Mako's motorcycle, sipping on his bubble tea. The last place Junker was spotted was the old junkyard, sounds fitting for him. Mako thought. It wasn't far away from the old Talon base that was blown to pieces weeks ago. Perhaps Junker would still be there? If not, Mako only hoped some of the other's would eventually find traces of his whereabouts and radio them. 

Mako parked his cycle a little ways out from the junkyard. Not wanting to leave Junker with an escape route or a way to blow it up. Jamison hopped out of the side car and up onto the seat of Mako's bike, scanning the horizon of the junkyard. "See anything, Roadie?" Jamison asked, squinting at the horizon. Mako glassed the area from where they stood, no sign of anyone having been there for a long time. "...No." He answered. Jamison jumped off the bike's seat and started for the junkyard entrance. "Might still be here some where. I'm mean look at all this scrap! No junker would pass up this gold mine!" Mako followed. It was fairly hot out but that didn't stop Jamison from digging through scrap heap after scrap heap. Every once in a while, Mako had to put him back on track of why they were there.

They had probably been searching the old junkyard for five hours before the radio at Mako's hip buzzed to life. "Mako, Jamison, do you copy loves?" It was Lena. "...Yeah." Mako answered having pulled the radio from it's holster. "You got a wild one headed your way! We seemed to have scared him out of the nearby town when we were called to investigate a demolished gas station!" Jamison looked from the radio to Mako's masked face with a wide grin. "Show time, Roadie!" Mako holstered the radio and hid behind some scrap with Jamison on the other side of him. Jamison started to giggle and covered his mouth when Mako looked over at him. Finally it was silent. It felt like they waited for ages for the bomber to show up, then again Lena never told them if he was on foot or had a vehicle or something. It came to no surprise to Mako that when Junker finally did make his presence known, he was traveling via bomb-air.

There was a thud on top of a nearby scrap heap and a manick cackling laugh ended by a low gutteral growl. Yep sounds like Jamison when he's cranky and gone bomb happy. Then again Jamison is always bomb happy but that's besides the point. Mako could hear Junker talking to himself but it was nothing but a bunch of grumbled words followed by the sound of a bomb being set down... Oh Shit! Mako had little time to grab Jamison and pull him down on the ground as the bomb went off with a bang, sending heaps of scrap toppling down onto them. Junker landed some where else in the junkyard far off from the two of them from what Mako could see through the rubble. With a grunt, Mako pushed the scrap off of them. Jamison coughed from the dust and soot but didn't appear injured. Mako took most of the damage from the scrap falling and the shrapnel of the bomb. He could feel the sting of hot metal bits in his skin and the slow trickle of blood from the entry wounds and scrapes. 

Jamison could tell Mako took the brunt of the damage, worry streaked his face for Mako. "Wait here mate! I'll go get the first aid!" Before Mako could stop him, Jamison was bolting from the rubble towards Mako's bike. It was not a wise decision to be out in the open. "Fire in the hole!" echoed from the junkyard and put a chill down Mako's spine. "..Jamison!" Mako shouted. Jamison wasn't a fool but he also wasn't prepared for an ambush either. His feet skidded out from under him on the dusty ground. Mako's adrenaline was pumping harder than before as he sent scrap flying with a gutteral cry to free himself. Jamison instantly jumped to his feet and turned on his heel to get out of the line of fire as the rip tire shot over the top of a scrap heap in his direction. Mako whipped out his hook just in time to snag Jamison around his waist and pull him quickly out of the rip tire's path.

The tire slammed into a scrap heap, exploding and sending scrap sky high. Mako and Jamison were safe under a roof of scrap as it rained down on them yet again. Everything went silent after a few minutes. "..." Mako had so many things he wanted to say to Jamison but all that mattered to him was that Jamison was still alive. "..Roadie- Thanks mate." Jamison finally spoke up, seeming to understand he upset Mako. He's going to be the death of me, Mako thought as he just sighed and ran a hand through Jamison's messy hair. They weren't in the clear yet, Junker was on the prowl. "Aw damn and I was sure I nailed the bloke too." Junker surveyed the damage left behind by his rip tire. "Oi no worries, I'm sure he's around here some where." He giggled. Mako could now make out more detail to Junker's features from his close proximity. He could see the wild look in Junker's eyes, the drool running from the corner of his wide grinning mouth and the way he seemed to cause static sparks from time to time whenever he touched anything conductive.

How the hell do you catch a walking, explosive, live wire? Mako thought to himself. Jamison was bristling from Junker's words, the rip tire and the fact Mako took the brunt of the damage. It took Mako holding him back and keeping him quiet to keep their cover from being blown yet again. "...We need a better plan than just charging out in the open." Mako spoke quietly into Jamison's ear. That sent a shiver down Jamison's spine but at least it shut him up and focused his mind on the current situation. "Wait! I have an idea!" Jamison whispered. "Let him chase me around, he'll run out of bombs eventually then he should be easier to nabe!" Mako looked from Junker back to Jamison. "...You're forgetting his grenade launcher." Jamison puffed up. "No I'm not! That's where your hook comes in handy, use it to snag his weapon from him!" Whispering seemd to have gone out the window with Jamison.

"Or you could take the bomber express back to where you bloody came from you drongos!" Both Mako and Jamison went silent and turned their heads at the same time coming face to launcher with Junker. "G'day!" Junker cackled before blowing up their hiding spot yet again. Jamison and Mako landed not far from Mako's bike. With a groan, Jamison managed to crawl his way to the bike and pull two mercy canisters from the bag. "Mako!" He shouted and threw a canister. With a thunk, Mako caught the canister in his palm and instantly inhaled the gas. He could feel the shrapnel leaving the healing wounds and renewed energy. Jamison had inhaled the canister in his possesion and was out of Mako's line of sight now. Chasing down Junker through the junkyard. The only sign of the two dueling bombers were the occasional explosions and folly of cackling laughter. Quickly Mako stood and charged into the fray. 

He wasn't about to let Jamison get himself killed. Just as Mako disappeared behind some scrap, the others showed up. They could see the dueling from miles away and the sounds from the radio that Mako left on was worrying them. Lena brought some extra mercy canisters with her. Mei accompanied her along with Jack, Jesse, Angela and Hanzo. "Well.. Don't look like things are goin accordin to plan." Jesse whistled. "Let's get in there!" Jack commanded and the others nodded, following his lead into the junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions and a Hog on a Mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The songs in ( ) are some songs I felt did these parts some justice. They aren't clickable links so if you're really interested in listening to them just search them up on youtube while you're reading lol. There might be a few more songs put into this fic like that if they seem fitting to scenarios but as I said before this is just something I'm doing to entertain myself xD." - Whiskey

"You'll have to do better than that, mate!" Cackled Junker as he kicked a bomb back at Jamison who just barely managed to avoid it. "Oh you really don't want to tussle with me, mate!" Jamison spat back at Junker. Pulling his rip tire from his back. "Fire in the hole!" Jamison cackled as he ripped the chain and kicked the tire. The rip tire bounded down a scrap heap and launched off the top of another just as Junker boosted himself up into the air. It was a direct hit. Junker was engulfed by the blast, soot and smoke. Jamison cackled loudly as he peered at the cloud of smoke, no sign of his clone. Shit.. did he over do it? Jamison pondered. Just then, a folly of bombs rained down on him.

From the corner of Jamison's eye there was a blue flash and a familar voice. Twin dragons barely scaved by Jamison, blocking the barrage of boms just in time. "Not bad, arrow man! Thanks for the save!" Jamison shouted down at him. Hanzo's smile turned to a grimace as he shouted, "Watch out!" Launching through the smoke with his metal fist clenched and aimed for Jamison, Junker knocked him right off the scrap heap with a strong right hook. Jamison flew backwards down the scrap heap, heading head first to the ground below with a cry. Until he felt the familar cool touch of hard pressed steel around his torso. Mako hooked Jamison and reeled him in quickly, catching him just inches from the ground. Jamison had his hands covering his face the whole time. 

"...You can look now." Mako laughed as Jamison removed his hands then sighed in relief. Junker stood on top of the scrap heap and looked down at all the new faces staring back up at him. He hated it, hated being stared at like some sort of freak show, of being constantly surrounded by people he felt only took pleasure from his misery. No matter, he wasn't about to go down without a fight. (Sam-Tinnesz: Play with Fire, background music). With a cackle, Junker pulled gas canisters from his chest straps. "Hope you lot like bar-b-que!" He pulled the pins and brushed the canisters across his pants as he chucked them at the group. The quick brush against his pants caused a static spark that sent the canisters rocketing towards the ground.

"Move!" Jack ordered the group as everyone scrambled to get out of the way. Upon inpact, the canisters went up in flames. Junker had the high ground against them and he knew it. "You're in my thunderdome now!" Junker howled as he pulled a larger canister from his lower back. The canister was black with the classic bomber smiley face painted on. He brushed his metal hand slowly through his hair, sparks of static danced around his metalic fingers. As he pulled his hand away, the static crackled and looked to have disappated. (Sam-Tinnesz: Legends are Made, background music). With a quick pull of his fleshed wrist, the pin was pulled. Junker tossed the canister up into the air and upon its decent he used his metal hand, balled into a fist, to send the canister towards Jamison and Mako. 

The static sprang to life upon impact with the metal of the canister. There was a blue flash, a loud static snap and the canister was lit and speeding towards them. Jamison had to act fast, there was no way to out run it. A loud explosion rang out followed by a small mushroom cloud of soot and black smoke. Junker cackled in glee at the sight before him, it was pure perfection of his own making! His glee was short lived as the smoke cleared and Jamison stood unphased in front of his eyes. Mako grunted and got to his feet after being pushed back by the blast. Jamison chose to stand his ground and sent one of his own canisters into the fray to counter the other. The resulting blast nearly knocked him back if he hadn't of crouched down and dug in his heel and peg leg.

"That all you got?!" Jamison mocked. Junker snarled then faded into a fit of laughter. "I'm just getting warmed up!" He was about to do that static thing with his hand again but Jamison was having none of that. "Now Mako!" Junker was caught off guard by a hook wrapped around his metalic arm. His body was lurched forward when the hook was recoiled, sending him tumbling down the scrap heap with a thud and a flurry of curses. Before Junker could get up, Jamison was upon him. That metal arm was a problem that Jamison needed to deal with. Using his own metal arm to grab Junker's, Jamison pulled and tugged on his arm. Static crackled and snapped from contact with Junker's arm but that didn't stop Jamison. However, Junker wasn't about to give Jamison his arm as he sprang to his feet and grabbed Jamison around his throat with his flesh hand.

Jamison's own flesh hand gripped Junker's wrist. It had come to a push and shove struggle between the two bombers now. Jamison wasn't alone, the others moved in to aid Jamison. Each person grabbing at Junker to try and pin the man down and free Jamison. Hands came in at all angles, grabbing Junker and some recoiling when his arm or hair was touched. The static wasn't strong enough to do harm, mostly deter touch but it was proving in affective with this group. Junker's anxiety was spiking being around so many grabbing hands and close bodies. His eyes were darting around at all the faces, wild and untammed. Pushed to his breaking point, Junker resorted to biting the offending hands. Drawing blood from every limb he bit down upon.

It gave him enough of an opportunity to detach his arm and make for an exit. Junker didn't want to take this way out but he had no other choice. Out of bombs and out numbered, Junker retreated. Mei tried to freeze the fleeing bomber but she couldn't get a clear shot on him among all the scrap. "Damn it.." She sighed in frustration. Jamison still held Junker's prosthetic arm in his own prosthesis. "We almost had'em!" Jesse grunted. Jack asked them not to use bullets on Jamison's clone in case someone landed a lethal shot, so Jesse was already pretty preturbed about it and now said clone got away again. Jamison finally flopped back on the ground exhausted and sweaty. Mako looked around at everyone, they all were exhausted and dripping with sweat. 

"...We should regroup and try this later." Mako suggested. Angela was the first to agree with him, "We all could use a bit of recooping and hydration before we give it another go." The others solemnly agreed. As Mako picked Jamison up off the ground, letting him catch a lift on Mako's shoulder, the man's mind churned in thought. Mako had a plan but he would need to try it alone without Jamison and the others tagging along. The group made their way back home. After splashing their faces with cold clean water and grabbing a cold beverage, they sat around the com room table as they exchanged plans and ate lunch Mako prepared for them. Mako excused himself from the room under the disguise that he was going to restock the firstaid on his bike.

Mako technically did restock his firstaid but he also left home on his own with no one none the wiser, not even Jamison. In his possesion was Junker's prosthesis, a steak cooked rare and a cup of bubble tea. It was getting dark out as Mako reached the junkyard, keeping his bike out of sight. He was sure Junker heard the bikes engine but the darkening sky played in Mako's favor to a degree. Mako stood at the entrance to the junkyard, hook in one hand and Junker's prosthesis in the other. "...I know you're still here. Got something you want!" Mako called out into the dark. There was a rustle of scrap, a feint cackle and the sight of a dim blue glow approaching Mako slowly. Junker's hair gave off a feint blue glow from a life time of playing russian roulette with thunderstorms.

"Back for more?" Junker bristled but Mako was unwavering. He held up Junker's prosthesis. "..No. I have a proposition for you." Junker glared Mako down with a toothy sneer on his bloody lips. "Yeah? Well what is it?!" Junker asked, Mako could make out his twitchy frame. He was still on edge from the confrontation, still panicky but drained from the heat of the day like Mako and the others had been. "...I'll give you back your arm if you agree to come with me.. as my captive." Mako made his demand. Junker giggled but didn't answer, he was thinking, planning. "Alright, fine. You have yourself a deal, mate." Mako tossed the prosthesis towards Junker. The bomber quickly snatched it up and reattatched his missing limb. "Welp, its been a pleasure, mate!" Junker was reaching for his launcher.

Instantly, Mako snagged Junker around his neck with the hook's chain and pulled hard. Sending the bomber face first into the dirt. "...I knew you'd do that. You're forgetting I live with one of you." Mako laughed and realed in the struggling bomber. The prosthesis and food weren't the only things Mako brought along for the ride. Reaching into the bag at his hip, Mako pulled out one of Anna's sleeping darts and without hesitation, jammed it into Junker's neck. Junker hissed bitterly as Mako watched the contents of the dart slowly disappear into the man's neck. "I'm gonna blow you to bits!" Junker threatened and struggled for his launcher which had been knocked clear from his hands upon his fall. Mako kept a good grip on the chain as Junker ran out of steam and the drug began to take over.

Anna was out of the country on another mission but she always left behind some of ammuntion for the group to use if needed. It came in handy tonight as Mako approached the drugged bomber, nudging him with a foot. Out cold, it gave Mako the time he needed to rig up a makeshift chain lead from his hook's chain. He took the padlock from his bike's spare chain and secured the chain around Junker's neck. A chain around the waist wouldn't work, he'd probably weasel his way out of it like Jamison use to do when Mako tried to chain him in place so he'd stop getting into stuff. The static from Junker occasionally shocked Mako but it was no more painful then a static shock from laundry. Satisfied with the chain lead, Mako hoisted the man over his shoulder and mounted his bike. Once back home, Mako secured the bomber in a holding cell and fastened the loose end of the chain to one of the bars. He left behind the steak and bubble tea for when Junker finally comes around from his unexpected slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Jamie has a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Even though the fics for my own entertainment, I don't mind if anyone wants to comment on it. Either to chat about the shipping or give tasteful tips, I don't mind lol." - Whiskey

Angela was in the process of patching up the last of their wounded group during dinner before realizing that Mako was not back from stocking his bike's kit. "Mako sure is taking a long time, does it always take this long to stock the firstaid on his bike?" She asked Jamison as she patched his wounds up. "N-No. He's usually done in less then five minutes." Jamison answered, looking around the room for Mako but he still wasn't back. "Wait a minute.. There's no way he'd of-!" Jamison jumped up quickly. "I bet I know where he is!" Mako came into the room just as Jamison declared that. "I mean-I bet I know where he was! Yeah, that's it!" Mako took a seat down at the table and looked around the group then back at Jamison. "...What?" Jamison puffed up his chest and strolled right over to Mako. "Don't you, what? me! You bloody well know what!" Jamison fumed.

"You went off to Macky D's for dinner without me!" Jamison accused. There were laughs and groans all around the room. Mako sighed with a laugh as he stood up and patted Jamison on the head. "...Never." Mako replied. "Then... Where did you go?" Lena asked, "You were gone for a while for a firstaid refill." Mako didn't stop Jamison from clambering up onto his shoulder as he replied, "...Taking care of business." Junker had been out of it for a few hours. The cold of the ground and the noise from the hall aided in waking him. With a grunt that turned into a yawn, Junker sat up with his back against the wall. The rattle of the heavy chain around his neck reminded him of what happened. His double cross was double crossed. Junker's mouth was dry and his stomach rumbled. He surveyed his situation until his eyes fell on the food left behind. Throwing caution to the proverbial wind, Junker snatched up the steak and immediately tore into it savagely before going for the bubble tea after nearly choking on a piece of steak.

At least it wasn't veggies, Junker thought. Standing, he wandered over to the barred door of his cell and peered out towards the light of the hall. "Oi! Let me outta here you bloody drongo!" No use being quiet, he thought, can't fight them so make a lot of racket so they can't sleep. His current plan, being an annoyance. As if Jamison didn't do that often. "Oi!" Junker yelled. Jack was walking down the hall towards the sleeping quarters when he heard someone yelling from the cell room. Sounds like Jamison, Jack thought, did he himself locked in a cell again? He wondered as he stepped into the cell room and flicked on the light. "Jamison you need to stop playing around in here-!" Jack's sentence was cut short when he turned around and was eye to eye with Junker. "G'day!" Junker grinned at the surprised elderly man. "...Well this explains a lot." Jack finally came to the conclusion that Mako was responsible for the now caged Junker.

Jack looked over the Junker, keeping his distance from the bars. The man's got just as much wear and tear as us after that battle, Jack thought. "See something you like, mate?" Junker teased. "As a matter of fact, yes. You behind bars." Jack replied without missing a beat. Junker flipped him off, "Fuck off then!" He spat. Jack didn't respond, he just turned and left the room. His main objective was to inform the group of who was in the holding cell and get Angela to look the man over for medical treatment. "You're kidding!" Lena stated in surprise. "No, seen him myself." Jack replied. "He is unarmed?" Hanzo asked. "Everything but his tongue, yes." Jack answered. "How the hell did you manage that, Mako?" Jesse asked. Even Jamison wanted to know. "...It was a double crossed deal that he lost." Was all Mako replied with. "I'll give him a medical examination but I'll need someone to watch my back just in case." Angela stated.

"Mako, Jamison." Jack started, "I want you two to go with Angela and assist her. Mako, you seem to have a good handle on Junker and Jamison.. Try not to stir him up, just watch Angela's back." Jamison wasn't paying attention but Mako knew what Jack meant and just gave him a thumbs up. Angela, Jamison and Mako could hear the bars rattling and the clinking of the chain as they approached the holding cells. "Well look what the hog dragged in!" Junker taunted as they entered the room. "...Quiet down." Mako growled. "How about you suck my dick, Hoggie. Then maybe I'll be quiet!" Junker hissed. Jamison bristled and jumped between Mako and Junker. "No one gets Mako but me!" He spat. Mako sighed and pulled Jamison up onto his shoulder. "...Ignore him. He's just throwing a tantrum, Jamie." Jamison glared at Junker. Angela took the time to visually give Junker a look over. He had a few wounds, still freshly bleeding, from the fight and he looked malnourished, possibly a little dehydrated. Though she found it rather interesting that he could still stand and put up such a verbal front in his condition.

"...Well?" Mako looked down at Angela. She was preparing some medicine and syringes. "He's got a few bad wounds that'll need some suetering and he'll need an I.V. drip and some blood tests to make sure he doesn't bring in any diseases or viral infections. Would you mind, Mako?" Angela asked as she held up a syring and watched some of the liquid spout from the tip. Jamison cringed and decided he'd occupy the corner for a little bit. Mako knew Jamie had a fear of needles but he was distracted by Junker's reaction. "Oh hell no, mate! You're not sticking me with anything else!" Junker snapped and backed away from Angela and Mako. Mako took hold of the end of the chain he fastened to the bars and tugged firmly. Junker lurched forward but put up a fight. "I swear I'll blow you both to bits! Let go of the bloody chain! Eugh!" Junker thrashed around and pulled back against the chain. Mako just kept firmly pulling until Junker was right up against the cell door. As Junker pushed against the cell door, a large arm wrapped around his neck and firmly held him up against the door.

"Let go of me you bloody pig faced snot!" Junker snarled. Mako gave him a tight squeeze with his arm, "...Quiet." He commanded. "Like hell I'll be quiet! What do I look like?! A bloody dog!" Junker snapped and clawed into Mako's arm. Without a beat, Mako answered, "...Yes." That earned Mako a sharp pain in his arm as Junker sunk his pointy canines right into Mako's skin. If I'm gonna be seen as a bloody dog, then I'll be the worst damn dog you've ever had you drongo! Junker thought. Mako was unphased by Junker's reaction even if Angela looked concerned and Jamie looked ready to scrap with Junker. "...Its fine, keep going." Mako assured Angela and gave Jamison a thumbs up which didn't exactly stop Jamie from wanting to brawl but at least it let him know Mako was alright. Angela moved in close with the I.V. drip and motioned for Jamison to help her secure Junker's left arm. Jamie obliged even though Junker fought to free his arm now. "Get off you drongo!" Junker hissed and stuck his left leg through the bars to kick at Jamison. 

Mako grabbed his leg and held onto his ankle. No amount of struggling freed Junker's leg from Mako's grasp. Angela cleaned the crook of the man's arm before sticking him with the I.V. line. Mako could feel teeth back in his arm again, seems Junker hated needles as much as Jamie. Mako could feel a slight amused smile form over his lips under the mask. After the I.V. was set and going, Angela moved to suetering his wounds. Each syringe prick of numbing medicine caused a flinch from Junker and a tightening of his jaws on Mako's arm. Jamie covered his own eyes with his free hand to keep from looking at the needles. Mako looked from Angela's handy work to Junker's face. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his mouth contorted into a grimmace around Mako's arm. An hour had passed before Angela stood up from kneeling and moved on to give Junker some anitbiotics and take blood. She used the I.V. setup to draw blood from him and dose him with the antibiotics before removing the drip. 

"Alright, all done." Angela smiled as she sealed up her medkit. Jamie let go of Junker's arm and Mako let go of his ankle. Both appendages were quickly withdrawn into the cell. Mako loosened his arms grip around Junker's neck but the man still had his jaws locked onto Mako's arm but the grip wasn't as firm now as before. Junker peeked with an eye to get his bearings. As if expecting more needles to be stuck into him. Mako brought up his free hand and started to rustle Junker's hair. Jamie was jealous and was about to retort with something in bitterness but Mako stopped him. "...Just watch." Was all he told Jamie. Junker's eyes widened from the rustling of his hair. I don't like it! Feels dirty! His thoughts cried. But that wasn't Mako's intention as the man withdrew the hand from Junker's hair and then flicked Junker's noise. There was a static snap and Junker instantly withdrew his face from Mako's arm. "Bloody hell!" Junker hissed, his eyes watered at the static flick to his nose. Old bastard used my skill against me! Junker thought as he rubbed his nose and sneezed.

Jamison looked baffled by what he just saw. A tough bloke like Junker, put into his place by a flick to the nose, Jamie thought. Mako's never flicked Jamie's nose before but now he wondered if he'd react the same way, though he didn't want to find out. "Where did you learn that?" Jamie finally asked with a nudge at Mako while Angela began to mend Mako's arm. "...Use to have a dog. Was as stubborn as him. A flick to the nose broke him of his biting." Mako answered. "I never knew you had a dog!" Jamie stated. Mako just chuckled and rustled Jamison's hair. "...There's a lot you don't know about me still." Jamie didn't mind the hair rustling, he kinda liked it mostly. "Should tell me more about yourself, Mako. You seem to know a lot about me!" Mako thanked Angela for mending his arm. "...Maybe sometime later, Jamie." As the three of them were leaving the room, Junker called after them. "Oi! W-Wait! Let me out of here!" Mako stopped in the doorway as the other two kept walking down the hall. "...Not until you learn that we're not your enemies." Mako stated without turning around, then left even as Junker kept pleading to be set free.

Mako couldn't sleep for long. He kept thinking about what fresh hell Junker must of been put through the moment he opened his eyes in Talon's lab. If it was anything like what Jamison felt when he lost his arm and leg, it would of been just as traumatic. Possibly more since Junker didn't have anyone by his side as he recovered. Jamie must of been thinking the same thing as he spoke from where he was sleeping. "Mako? You asleep?" Jamie asked. "...No." Mako answered. "I've been thinking. Bout my clone and all." Jamie started, "Think he's acting all feral and all because of his past?" Mako was surprised Jamie was worried about Junker. He was sure that all Jamie wanted was to brawl with his clone ever since the fight. "...Possibly." Mako answered. Jamie sat up and draped himself over Mako's stomach. "I can't stop thinking about the way he felt when I held his arm." Jamison admitted. "It was like I was feeling myself shaking in some sort of out of body experience." Mako understood what Jamie was trying to say, "...You felt his fear and put yourself in his shoe." Jamie sat up and looked down at Mako. "Yeah."

A while later, Mako waited until Jamison was asleep before heading down the hall back to the cells. There was the sound of light snoring coming from inside. Mako stood before the cell door and looked down at the sleeping Junker. Must of tired himself out from earlier, Mako thought. He dared to open the cell door and step inside, not like Junker could make a break for it with the chain still around his neck. Kneeling, Mako picked the sleeping man up. He was as light as Jamie, possibly more so sense his ribs showed far more than Jamison's. There was no way they were going to get any where with the bomber if they left him locked up. Mako made the decision to take Junker on as his and Jamie's responsibility. They'll show him that not all people are enemies. 

Mako detatched the chain from the cell bars but kept it as a lead to use on the man if he tried to escape still. Mako carried the sleeping Junker from the cell room to his and Jamie's sleeping quarters, where he secured the chain to the metal beam that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Mako set Junker down on the floor long enough to make a makeshift bed of sheets for the man and toss in some pillows. Probably more than some would say he deserved but everytime Mako looked at Junker, he was reminded of Jamison and the struggles he went through. Mako laid Junker down on the mess of blankets and pillows before retreating to his own bed. He hoped this doesn't backfire on him and Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4: Some Discipline Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idk where I was going with the plot of this chapter but it kinda got stuck in between smut and angst. *shrugs* Either way I figured this was how it should play out since Junker isn't close enough to them to actually participate in anything smutty yet. He'll get there... eventually." - Whiskey

Junker stirred the next morning. The sun was beaming down into his face from where he was laid causing him to recoil underneath the blankets to escape the blinding light. Wait-blankets?! Junker shot up, a blanket half covering his head and body before slipping off onto the floor. He was a little disoriented by his surroundings before he remembered that he use to be in a cell, sleeping on a hard cold floor. This is one hell of an upgrade from fuck all, Junker thought. His eyes wandering over the nest he slept on before the silver shimmer of the chain reminded him that he wasn't a free man yet. "Oh right." Junker growled, eyes following the chain to the metal beam it was fastened too. "Oh come on! Ain't that a bit much?!" He hissed and his gaze shifted to the bed.

There was someone still in it but he couldn't make out who. Clearly not old porky, Junker thought as he eyed the slender figure. It wasn't until the covers were carelessly kicked some what off that Junker knew who the figure was. "Oh, the bloody fool I was cloned after." Junker shifted to stand and stretch, his bones painfully cracking. The room was silent other then Jamison's deep snoring. Junker took the liberty to survey the room, Mako was no where to be seen. Tubby must be an early riser, he thought. Then it struck him, he's in a room where there's got to be something he can use to pick the damn padlock on the chain. Without missing a beat, Junker began searching through ever dresser draw he could find in the room. "No. No. Nope. Can't use this. Too flimsy. Wait-what the hell is this thing? Dunno, don't care." Junker spoke to himself as he flung things from the dresser draws. 

Not a single thing he found would work as a make shift lock pick. Junker grumbled and paced around in a circle, trying to think of places he might of overlooked. A glint of something shiny caught his attention briefly. "Ooh shiny." He grinned when he spotted a golden earring in the sleeping Jamison's ear. It was the perfect shape for a make shift lock pick, all he had to do was bend it a little. But first he needed to secure it without waking the other. As quietly as he could for someone with a heavy chain around their neck, Junker tip toed over to the bed and leaned over the sleeping Jamison. Wait-This ain't gonna work with me mechanical arm, Junker thought, damn thing will shock'em and wake'em up. Suddenly he got another idea. With a wide grin, Junker put his mechanical arm behind his back and used his flesh one to carefully grab one section of the earring behind Jamison's earlobe. 

Alright here goes, Junker steadied himself as he lowered his face closer to Jamison's ear. His mouth hovering over Jamie's earlobe and earring. With delicate work, Junker used his canines to secure the front of the earring and working at the same time with his hand, opened the clasp. Carefully sliding off the earring, leaving no trace of his heist other then a soft exhale of his hot breath on Jamison's ear. Junker dodged Jamie's hand as the sleeping bomber brought it up to giddly swat around his ear and giggle something about someone named Mako messing with his ear in a provocative manner. Junker hurriedly bent the earring into the shape he wanted and began to pick at the locked chain around his neck. Thirty minutes had passed since he began lock picking and he was growing frustrated with no sign of success. When the lock finally did click open, Jamison sat up in bed with a big yawn. Bloody hell, Junker cursed under his breath and hid the lock pick in his belt. He left the lock opened but kept it twisted to give off the appearance that it was still shut.

"Oh look who decided to wake up!" Junker taunted. Jamie looked confused at first when he looked up to see Junker staring him down from across the room. Jamie looked to his bedside and noted that Mako wasn't there. "Oh bloody hell, Mako! You could of told me you were bringing him in here, mate!" Jamison growled. "What are you getting all pissy about? Not like you and your tubby friend left me any weapons last night!" Junker retorted to Jamie's shouting. "Maybe cause a little warning would of been nice especially since I'm in me birthday suit!" Jamison hissed and rubbeb his hands over his face. "Ugh, fine. I'll just drag the damn sheet with me." Jamie complained as he wrapped the sheet around his waist like some half toga get up. "Dunno why you're getting so worked up over it. Not like I don't got what you got in the trunk, mate." Junker cackled and it caused Jamie's face to flush a light shade of red due to embarassment. The only one who's seen him naked that he knew of was Mako. 

The others kind of put it in Jamie's head that being naked infront of others was embarassing. Mako, however, was not embarassed by Jamison's lewdness so he could be himself around Mako but with everyone else it just felt awkward. Jamie snatched up a pair of his worn out, faded camos and slammed the door to the room's bathroom with a quiet curse. The moment the door was shut, Junker didn't hesitate to work the lock off of the chain and shrug the heavy chain to the floor. Ah much better, he thought to himself as he flexed his shoulders a bit. "Welp, later mates!" Junker cackled, Jamison couldn't hear him through the door. The moment Junker opened the bedroom door to leave, Mako blocked his path. "..Going some where?" He asked in a deep, muffled tone. "Oh fuck!" Junker exclaimed from being startled and from it being Mako. Quickly he tried to weasel his way past the big man. "Just need some fresh air ya know?" He chuckled nervously as he and Mako practically waltzed around one another in the door way.

Before Junker could take a step further out of the door, Mako's hand seized the back of his neck. "..Not so fast." he dragged the scrawny, struggling bomber back into the room and over to the chain. "...Picked the lock, did ya?" Mako held up the opened lock and chain. "No! I was.. let out! Yeah that's it!" Junker lied through his teeth and pointed towards the bathroom door just as Jamison opened it. "That bloke let me loose!" Mako looked from Junker to Jamie. It didn't take long before Jamison was defending himself against whatever he was being blamed with, "What the fuck do you mean, 'I let you loose'?!" He spat. "By the way, Mako, have ya seen my earring? Damn things missing. Must of gotten snagged in the sheets." Jamison pondered and began dismantling the bed to look for it. Mako just turned back to Junker who was now grinning deciptively. He dropped the chain to the floor and held out an open palm at the man. "..." Mako didn't say a word, he wasn't stupid.

Junker played him off like he didn't know what he wanted. "What?!" Junker asked and shrugged. "...Give me the earring." Mako demanded, Jamie overhearing the conversation. "Wait-He has my earring?! Oh-Oh that wasn't you?!" Jamison's face went beet red and he started to giggle awkwardly. This also caught Mako's attention as he looked to Jamie, then back to Junker. So the mutt did something lewd to his rat, did he? "...I don't have the patience for your games, the earring. Now!" Mako gave Junker's neck a little squeeze to emphasize his statement. "Gah!" Junker twitched at the pressure on the back of his neck. "Alright, alright! Fine!" He fished the earring out of his belt, passing it on to Mako's open palm. Jamie saw the shape of his earring and anger flashed across his face. "You bloody bent it, ya wanker!" He hissed and bitched, taking the earring from Mako. "..." Mako said nothing but he didn't let go of the other man either.

"Roadie! Put him back in that cell! I don't want him in here!" Jamie shouted as he moved to the bed, attempting to fix his earring to no avail. "...Not yet." Mako stated but before Jamie could protest he spoke again, "..Its time to teach him some manners, Rat." Mako dragged the struggling Junker to the bed. "Wait but Roadie! Sex isn't a punishment!" Jamie pointed out. Mako face palmed with a sigh. "..Jamison.. get my belt." Jamie was confused but got Mako's belt for him. Passing the thick, leathery strap over to Mako. In one hand, Mako folded the belt into a classic punishment tool. Jamison eventually caught on. "Oh." Was all he said as Mako looked from the belt to Junker who was looking down at the belt with a bit of uneasiness. "...I know you know what this is and what its used for." Mako started, "...If you're going to insist on acting like a menace, then you're going to be punished like one." He wasted no time in pulling the man over his knees, hand still holding the back of his neck tightly. As the one holding the belt rose and fell repeatedly and quickly despite Junker's curses and threats.

Jamie couldn't peel his eyes away from what he saw. Mako's punishment was not something you should rub your nose at and he knew it. Hell the first month he hired Mako, he was in Junker's current situation because he wouldn't shut up when Mako told him too and just kept egging him on. Junker fought against the stinging pain to his ass. Even though he was clothed with wool camos, it didn't stop the sting of the leather as it bit into him. "Fuck you, cunt! I'll blow you to pieces, I swear it!" Junker hissed and howled threats and curses at Mako. Thirty minutes to an hour of ruthless punishment must have passed by before Junker was no longer threatening and swearing at Mako. He was silent and hiding his face as best he could in his arms. He'll be damned if he let that fat ass and his lanky friend see him cry. Junker always thought of himself as a tough guy, nothing could break him in. Damn it if Mako wasn't getting real close to thoroughly wrecking the man.

Mako stopped when Junker no longer physically responded with flinches to the hits. Bet his ass is numb as hell, Jamie thought as he looked down at Junker who kept his face hidden. "Oi Roadie? Did ya kill'em? He ain't movin or nothin." Jamie asked as he croutched in front of Junker. Mako could feel the cool wetness of something liquid on his pants leg. His grip on the back of Junker's neck lightened up a bit as he pulled Junker up in a sitting position. Earning a pained hiss from the man as he still hid his face with his arms. Jamison noticed the wet spot on Mako's pants leg now. "Ya cryin mate? Hehheh! Guess even this bloke can't handle a good ole fashioned spankin either." Jamie stated, not having been able to keep dry eyed with his own punishment session with Hog. Junker cursed at himself for sobbing like a whipped brat. Mako let go of Junker's neck and grabbed his flesh arm, giving it a firm tug to remove it from his face. He wanted to make sure Junker got the message loud and clear to not fuck with his Rat.

When his arm was removed from his face, Junker refused to look him in the eyes. He'd look any where else. "...Are you going to behave now or do we need to do this every damn day until you finally give in?" Mako asked him but when he didn't get an answer, he grabbed Junker's chin and made him look Mako in the eyes. "...Answer me, mutt!" Junker didn't want to answer. He was embarassed, in pain and he hated the man's guts. Mako growled and lightly raised the belt when there was no answer. Junker flinched and screwed his eyes shut as if bracing for another hit but it never came. His body decieved his tough front even further by shaking and he bitterly cursed it. Reluctantly, Junker finally answered Mako, "I'll behave." He whispered bitterly. "...Good boy." Mako let go of Junker's chin. When Mako got up to put the belt away, Jamie stood and followed him but looked back at Junker then to Mako. "Ain't ya worried he'll book it outta here without the chain, mate?" Jamie asked.

"...If he does, we'll just catch and punish him again. Don't worry about it, Rat." Mako made sure Junker heard him the whole time. "...Guy's never had parents to bring him up proper." Junker wanted to run, he wanted to bolt out of the door and get as far away from this place as he could. At least until he could get some explosives. Then he'd lay waste to this place and all the people in it, he thought bitterly. There was a reason he seen people as enemies, all the did to him was hurt him and took things from him. Given Junker's past, it was probably not the best method to use when teaching the bomber but Mako believed that punishment and failure were the best teachers even to men as scarred as Junker. Mako felt sympathy towards him when he learned Junker was physically punished worse then a proper spanking when he was a talon tool. The only difference between Mako and Talon was that Mako only punished him for things seen as bad. Talon punished him for failing at tests they put him through and shit.

Mako was only a little bit concerned with how quiet Junker was being and occasionally looked back to make sure he hadn't bolted. No he was still there, still sulking and avoiding eye contact with Mako. Even going as far as hiding under the sheets of the nest he had slept upon as if the sheets would deflect Mako's gaze some how. "...Let's go get some breakfast, Jamie." Mako gestured to the door. "Wait, what about him?" Jamison looked back at the lump of sheets. "..Well bring him something to eat, give him time." Mako thought it best to let the man sulk in peace and come to terms with his new life as a student in Mako's disciplinary school for misfits and freaks.


	5. Chapter 5: Junker's Mechanics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wasn't feeling up to writing like I thought today (hence the short chapter) but I managed to squeeze a little bit of fluff from my attempts I suppose. Mostly wanted to work on explaining Junker's arm mechanics and kinda take some of the edge off the earlier punishment he went through lol." - Whiskey

Mako and Jamie returned thirty minutes later with some breakfast for the Junker in their room. Jamie flopped down onto their bed and sipped at his boba tea, watching Mako pull the sheets off the dozing Junker and stir him with a shake to his shoulder. Junker had unintentionally fallen asleep moments after the other two left the room. When he cracked open his eyes and seen Mako hovering over him, adrenaline flooded his veins and he sat up and scooted away from Mako with a glare of uneasiness. "Back off!" Junker snarled, keeping his back to the wall. "...Calm down. We brought you food, eat." Mako placed the tray down and slid it towards him carefully. Junker's eyes trailed from Mako to the tray, surveying it's contents. Turkey baccon, eggs, half an orange and some boba tea. Jamison picked out the tea for Junker's morning meal, the rest was Mako's own cooking.

Junker pulled the tray closer to himself and squinted at the food then up to Mako. "...It's not poisoned, eat." Mako stated as he took a seat by Jamie. Junker looked back down at the tray and picked up a piece of turkey baccon, giving it a sniff before tasting the waters with a tentative bite. Slowly he savored the flavor of the baccon and swallowed. He put it back and waited for a bit to test if it was poisoned. Five minutes passed and Junker's stomach felt fine. Taking it as a sign, Junker hovered over the tray and practically inhaled the baccon and eggs but he didn't touch the orange. Instead he just poked at it, playing with it. "...Its not going to kill you to eat it." Mako chuckled watching Junker's face scrunch up at the smell of the orange. It wasn't a bad smell, it smelt clean and fresh. Junker just wasn't fond of eating plants of any type, he was mostly carnivorous after all. Prefering the red flowing juices of a rare slab of meat or fish instead of a fruity or leafy veggie. 

"Think I'll pass, mate. Plants aren't me thing." Junker pushed the tray and orange away from himself. "...You're going to need to adjust to eating plants one day or you'll stay malnourished." Mako stated as he got up and knelt down by the tray. Taking the orange half in his hand and peeling off a piece to offer it to Junker. "...Just give this little piece a try, if ya don't like it then you don't gotta eat it. Besides, boba tea is made from plants and you like it." Mako had a point there. Junker didn't have an arguement on hand to back up his love of boba tea when compared to his dislike of plant based food. Mako held the orange slice out further to him and Junker at first turned away trying to ignore him. "...If you don't want to eat it then try the juice." Mako suggested. Jamie came over and took a piece of orange slice as he flopped down on his butt in front of Junker. "Its really good, mate! Give it a try! All ya gotta do is just give this thing here a little squeeze and all the juice just busts out like little fruity explosives!" Jamie giggled as he squeezed the orange slice in his palm over his mouth.

The juice trickled from his palm into his mouth like amber colored water and he finished with a lick to his lips and a chuckle. "Refreshing!" Junker wasn't amused. "Oi! I know I've been called feral and all but I ain't stupid!" Junker turned around and took the orange wedge from Mako and ran it through his fingers for a few minutes before giving it a taste. It was sour but sweet and refreshing. He bit into the orange slice and sent juice squirting every where which amused him greatly. Mako just smiled behind his mask and Jamie knew he was which made Jamison grin and give Mako a thumbs up. When the orange was all gone, Mako took the tray back to the kitchen while Jamie stayed behind with Junker. Both men were in the process of cleaning up their prosthetic limbs. Jamie looked up from cleaning and observed Junker for a bit as the bomber cleaned his prosthetic arm. "How do you make them staticy sparks with ya arm?", Jamison asked curiously. Junker looked up from his arm to see the other watching him with his head propped up in his flesh hand.

"Oh by the way the name's Junkrat and the big lug is Roadhog." Jamie finally mentioned the names they went by at the home. "No need to tell ya my name. Both of ya seem to know it already, yeah?" Junker questioned. "Yeah, Junker right?" Jamie asked and Junker nodded. "So about the arm then?" Jamie continued. Junker looked back down at his prosthetic arm and continued cleaning. "Has a mini Omnium core, minus the radiation and all that. Stores static that it drains from anything electrical I come in physical contact with. I can use the stored static momentarily in fights to light me bombs and startle folks I smack." Junker replied, "But once its drained its just scrap I gotta recharge." Jamie's eyes were wide with interests. "Wait-you got a Omnium core in there? But what about ya hair? When Roadie flicked your nose that time?" Junker recalled the incident and instinctively rubbed his nose before responding, "Side affect caused by the Omnium core holdin static, wearin wool camos and such."

"Makes sense." Jamison replied and went back to his cleaning. Both men were deeply buried in their work as Mako entered the room. "...Time for work, Rat." Mako spoke as he grabbed up his hook's chain. Junker heard the chain rattle and looked up to Mako, half expecting the man to chain him up again since they had a job to do. Instead, Mako coiled the chain up and fastened it to his belt. "...You're comin too." He looked down at Junker, "...Need all the help we can get." Twenty minutes later, Mako and the two bombers were seated in Hog's bike and side car and headed to a location twenty miles out from the old Talon lab. Jack spoke to Mako about the posibility of another Talon base cropping up out there, if so, then he and the two bombers would make sure it never gets finished.


	6. Chapter 6: A Night of Mayhem

As the bike's roaring motor died down yards from the location, Junker finally got an eye of their target. His body froze almost as simultaneously as the boiling heat of anger rising up in his gut. Memories of the torture he was forced to endure when Junker's eyes first opened flooded his mind. The ghostly pain of his missing limbs nagged at him along with the twitchy phantom sting of scars on his body. Junker's eyes burned brightly like lit flames. "Oi! Junker! Ya hear me mate?!" Jamison shouted to the other as he was already out of the side car. Junker could hear him but he couldn't stop staring holes into the obstacle in front of him. It wasn't until a big, warm hand gripped his shoulder that he shook his head and turned away. "Yeah, yeah I hear ya!" Junker answered, looking down at his mechanical arm before cackling.

Jamison was standing beside Junker and Mako now, a wide grin spliting his lips as he stared at the building that captivated Junker. "Ready, mates?!" He called, met with the sound of Mako loading his scrap gun, the rattling of Mako's hook chain and the crackling snap of static followed with a manic cackle. "Let's get'em!" Junkrat hauled his rip tire over his back and, with a chorus of insane laughter, ripped the cord with a cry. "Fire in the hole!" The tire roared toward the building before striking the outer wall and blowing a hole into the exterior. "..You sure know how to make an entrance." Roadhog chuckled as he entered through the smoke and dust, his lanky fellow bomber by his side. "Aw thanks, Roadie!" Junkrat giggled, hand going for his frag launcher as Mako raised his scrap gun. Junker wasn't with the lot as they made their way inside. He had other plans so the other two left him to it.

While Junkrat and Roadhog went on an inner rampage, blasting Talon minions right and left and destroying any and everything. Junker went looking for two people in particular. The new successors of Talon, Reaper and Widowmaker. Two beings who were solely responsible for his torture. Junker wanted the liberty of paying them back for years of pain and suffering. Amelie, Widowmaker, was the first to spot someone sneaking their way through the back of the building from her sniper perch. Junker was not trying to be subtle, he wanted her to see him. Once inside the door with it shut, Junker layed a steel jaw trap and busted up the lights in the area. With dead of night and busted lights, it gave him the advantage but he knew Amelie wasn't a fool. So he rigged the trap with a thin wire that he controlled from a distance.

When she opened the door five minutes later, her head lamp lit up the darkened hallway and she spotted the steel trap. With a chuckle to herself she cockily stepped over the trap but this was what Junker wanted her to do. With a quick tug of the wire, the steel trap was pulled forward enough to snap shut onto Amelie's leg just as her foot was placed down from stepping over the trap. With a cry of surprised pain followed by a grunt of discomforted annoyance, Amelie knelt to work on prying her now bloody leg out of the teeth of the trap. Just as the trap clicked open, the sound of tick tick clicked in her ears just as she looked up a blinding flash blew her back through the opened door and onto her back. Amelie's ears rang and as the sound returned and she sat up, manic giggling echoed from the hallway. Amongst the embers and flames of the destroyed entrance, a dark figure stepped out of the smoke and debris. "G'day love! Did ya miss me?!" Blazing blue eyes stared down at her.

"Merde." Widowmaker whispered under her breath as she quickly reached for her rifle. Instantly bombs were being launched in her direction. Amelie snatched up her rifle just in time and began to tuck and roll out of the bombs way, taking cover behind a fragmented piece of wall. "Aw don't hide love! Come out and play!" Junker taunted with a gleeful laugh. Gabriel, Reaper, was in the com room of the building when he was jostled from his train of thought by the explosions. The security cameras showed him where the attacks were coming from but when he spotted Amelie and Junker, he left the other two bombers for his minions to deal with especially seeing Widowmaker pinned down by their own creation. "C'mon Roadie!" Junkrat cackled to Roadhog as the two smashed their way through walls, doors and anything in their path. Bodies lined their trail of destruction and mayhem. The minions just weren't a good enough match for the pair, having only done minor damage. Roadhogs canisters kept the two going when the minions managed to do some real damage. 

"Do ya think Junker's having as much fun as us?!" Jamie asked with glee as his concusion mines blew holes through a wall, scattering embers and debris. "...Yeah." Roadhog answered, smashing a minion's face into the wall with his hook. Amelie reloaded her rifle just as bombs were launched over the wall she took cover behind. Sheltering her head, she waited for the bombs to detonate and give her some smoke cover so she could move to another location. Just as the debris settle, Junker rounded the wall looking for his prey. She was gone. With a snarl, he scanned the area when the smoke cleared. Even with the flames lighting the place up a bit, there wasn't enough light to scan efficently. There was a flash of a red light out of the corner of his eye and then a burning sting through his right shoulder followed by a spray of crimson. Junker steadied himself from the hit and shook it off despite knowing he had been shot. As quickly as he could, Junker was the one taking cover now. 

The shot came from behind so at least he had that much knowledge of where Amelie could be. "Gonna keep hiding, Shelia?! That's fine! Makes it all the more fun!" Junker cackled and crept around in the shadows. Widowmaker knelt on top of the roof, using the night vision of her rifle to scan for the bomber. There was the sound of a revving in the distance that gradually began to grow louder behind her. With just seconds to spare, Amelie dodged the rip tire by jumping down from the roof just as it launched from the roof and exploded. The bright flash lit up the area, illuminating Amelie for a brief moment. "There you are love!" Junker launched himself at Widowmaker. Out of no where, a gunshot rang out and a sharp pain to his side sent him tumbling across the ground. Junker struggled to get his breath, wheezing and choking on his own blood. His vision bordered between blurring and clear. A cloaked dark figure approached him at a walking pace. Junker could recognize the figure now in his sight, it was Gabriel. 

"Well. Didn't expect our creation to return to us all on his own." Reaper taunted, kneeling by Junker's head and grabbing his hair. Ignoring the static his hand felt as he forced the bomber to look up at him. Glassy blue eyes met the pitch black ones of Reaper's mask. Amelie joined Gabriel's side, looking down at the bleeding blonde. "Had a rough time I see." Gabe taunted Amelie with a dark chuckle, letting go of Junker's hair to stand. "You sure took your time to help." Amelie scoffed in annoyance. "We should just kill him and get it over with." Gabriel put a hand on Amelie's rifle barrel and lowered it. "No. Let's continue where we left off. He's still of possible use to us." Gabe didn't forget the escape Junker pulled along with the destruction. He just chalked it up to field testing the potency of their masterpiece. Not to mention the destruction that followed played in Gabe's favor by killing off Talon's council, except for himself and Amelie. 

Junkrat and Roadhog stood amongst the rubble of their work. It was quiet, minus the crackling of fire. "Doesn't look like there's anyone left alive." Jamison whistled, "Guess the rest of 'em scattered." Mako couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his gut, it was too quiet. Jamie looked over at Mako and noticed the way he looked over the horizon. "Roadie? Something wrong?" He asked. After a moment, Roadhog replied, "...Yeah. It's quiet... Too quiet." Junkrat didn't understand what he meant at first but then he remembered that Junker was with them too but off on his own crusade. "Ah shit! You don't suppose we buried Junker under all the debris do ya?!" Junkrat clambered on top of a debris pile and started shouting, "Junker! Where ya at, mate?!" Mako instantly put a hand on Jamison's mouth and pulled him off the pile to shush him. Jamison was about to complain when Mako turned him around to face what he had seen. Three figures, one carrying another over a shoulder. The silhouette of the figure being carried was no doubtedly Junker. "We have to help'em, mate!" Jamison exclaimed furiously but was hushed again by Roadhog. "...We are." Mako answered, "...No Junker of our's gets left behind."


	7. Chapter 7: Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Its not long but been busy with work lately so I don't get to write as often as I want. Usually too tired to do it. Anyways, I'm a fan of Grandma Ana and Junkrat interactions so yeah, granny Ana shows up in this one. :3" - Whiskey

When Junker finally came around, he found himself strapped down to a medical bed with a healing beam thinly trained on him. Not enough to fully heal him which was Gabe's plan to keep Junker from trying to get free. Junker could feel the pain in his side and breathing was still hard to do with one lung being partially functional. He could see Gabe and Amelie talking in front of a control panel littered with holographic charts that monitored his state of health. Amelie turned to look over at the bed and smirked at him. "Look who's awake." Gabriel turned around now to face the bed, chuckling at the blonde bomber who was glaring him down as he approached. Gabe didn't say anything as he ran a gloved hand through Junker's hair, avoiding those sharp canines of his as Junker threatened to bite him. "Aren't you glad, Amelie? Glad to have our junkyard dog back?" Amelie's nose wrinkled a bit as she scoffed. "Ugh. He stinks."

Junker growled at them both and spat profanities only to hiss with pain when Reaper pulled his hair back to silence him. "Be a good dog and shut up." Gabe growled. He let go of Junker's hair and returned to the control panel. "Maybe we need to teach him who the masters are." Amelie spoke coldly as her fingers toyed with a steel rod on the panel's counter. The steel rod was tapered at the end in the shape of Talon's trademark logo. Gabe looked over at the object Widowmaker was toying with then nodded in agreement. "Let it be a reminder of who's in control." Gabe chuckled. Both Amelie and Gabe disappeared from Junker's sight but he could hear them in the background. The roar of a flame and the sound of water filling a metal pail. Amelie was back in Junker's view, brandishing a bucket. "First, our doggie needs a bath." She spoke without any emotion what so ever and raised the pail. Dumping it's contents all over Junker who shouted and squirmed from the cold icy water washing over his heated skin.

The water poured over his prosthetic arm had a negative affect on it. Causing the stored charge to course over his damp body, shocking him and making him writhe more. Shivering and flinching from the water and static, Junker's glare at her didn't falter. If only looks could kill. There was a glowing red light approaching from the background, accompanied by the silhoutte of Reaper. In his hand was the steel rod with an angry glowing Talon logo tapered at the end. Junker's eyes widened at the realization that it was about to be seared into his flesh. All the adrenaline in his body flooded his veins once more and the bomber struggled to scoot away from the nearing hot rod as it was aimed for his lower back. Just as he felt the heat of the fiery steel an inch from his skin, the wall near them was blown down. Sending Reaper and Widowmaker breaking for cover with weapons drawn. The medical bed toppled over on its side with Junker still strapped in for the ride. 

He closed his eyes as the dust settled before he heard the familar rattle of a heavy chain. There was the clank of iron connecting with iron before he felt the jerk of the medical bed as it was dragged out of the hole. The sounds of people yelling and gunfire was all he could hear as dust and smoke blocked out his vision. A slender figure ran through the smoke towards him, weilding a knife. Junker braced himself for a possible stabbing but instead he felt the bonds that binded him being cut away. "Hang in there mate! We're gettin ya outta here!" Junkrat shouted over the roar of battle all around them. Once his hands were free, Junker tried pushing Jamison in the direction of safety. "What are ya doin?!.." Junker wheezed, "Get outta here.. before they catch ya.." He felt himself fading into the black again. Just before he blacked out, Junker felt a pair of large hands lift him up.

Junker was sure he was dead. So the bueatiful montainous valley scenery he was seeing right now must definitely be the afterlife, he thought. As the vision panned out, the image shrunk to just a painting hanging on the wall of a medical lab. He was back in Talon, back to the day he first opened his eyes. There was a gentleman and a woman who came into his view as his eyes adjusted. Junker remembered those two. He remembered that they cared about him. That they fought to save him from Talon and wept when his arm and leg were removed. But he couldn't remember their names or what their faces looked like above their noses. He remembered the touch of the woman, soft and warm. How she massaged his nubbed limbs when the phantom pains came on. How her blonde hair tickled his nose when she held him close. He remembered the man, strong and proud. How his leg tapped the floor when he walked. He had a prosthetic too from the omnic war. He gave Junker his modified arm and taught him how to utilize it.

Junker struggled to remember them further. Their feeling, their warmth. Just the overall feeling of peace he felt in their presence. Try as he might, Junker felt his vision blurring and fading into the black again but he could hear someone talking beside him. A conversation and a warm, large hand caressing his head. Junker's eyes opened to the sight of Junkrat, Roadhog, Mercy and few others looking down at him from where he lay. Mercy's healing beam strongly trained on him as she patched up his wounds. His prosthetics were removed so he could rest and Junkrat was rubbing his nub of an arm in gentle circular motions as Mercy instructed. Mako was wiping down his forehead with a warm damp cloth as Junker had begun to run a fever from the chill of the icy water. Junker tried to sit up but another hand from behind him was put on his shoulder and the voice of an elderly woman spoke up, "Rest now. You're safe with us."

Junker realized the pillow his head was resting on was actually someone's lap and as he looked up, his eyes met one brown eye looking down at him. The other was covered over with an eye patch. The elderly woman smiled at him, "You're among friends here." Junker felt sleep tug at his core and found himself drifting off to sleep not long after. The familar feeling of warmth and peace washing over him as he slumbered. "..." Mako looked to Mercy who smiled, "He'll pull through. He just needs rest." Jamie looked up from Junker's nubbed arm to the elderly woman. She smiled at Junkrat and he smiled back with a grin. "Glad to have ya back home, Ana!" She ruffled Jamie's hair, "I'm happy to be home."


	8. Junker In The Hole (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've been busy a lot lately due to work and family problems. But I promise I haven't forgotten about the fic and I also managed to sketch out a quick doodle of Junker since I had been wanting to draw him. Thought I'd share what he looks like since he's part of the fanfic! :D" - Whiskey


	9. Chapter 8: Please Stay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I promise I have not abandoned this fanfic. I've just been dealing with some stuff at work and home that have been zapping my energy. @-@ But I'ma still work on this fic cause I love my Junker boys!" - Whiskey

Junker finally came too. The darkness of the room yielding to an orange glow coming from across the hall and the roar of a weilding tool's flame. Slowly, he sat up and reached for his right arm. His prosthetic arm was still off and no where to be seen nearby. He didn't even remember anyone taking it off. A blue flicker from across the hall and a noticeable hissed curse sent a twitch down his spine. Junker remembered being shocked by his own arm. Something his body's grown accustom too but this time was different. Why? He wondered. 

Looking down to his right leg, the prosthesis was off but at least it was sitting neatly in the chair by the bed. It was a bit of a struggle to reattach it with one arm but once it was snapped into place, Junker slide from the bed and waited for his body to steady. Slowly making his way to the door, as he entered the hall it was silent. Nothing but the noises from the workshop across the hall could be heard through the corridor. A rather loud, "Fuck!", rang in his ears. Junker recognized Junkrat's voice instantly and hobbled his lanky body into the room across the hall. 

Junkrat was haunched over the workbench, tinkering away with something Junker couldn't make out at first until he got closer. "The hell are ya doin ta me arm?!" Junker bristled, the familar silver and blue of his arm peeking out from in front of the other blonde. Junkrat jumped and spun around with a nervous titter when Junker snapped. "Ain't what ya thinkin, mate! Was busted up! 'S why I'm tryin ta fix it!" exclaimed Junkrat. Piercing blue eyes sized him up, scanning his face for the truth. A long pause and silence between the two before Junker moved to inspect his arm. Least he was tellin the truth, he thought at the sight of his busted up prosthetic.

The section housing the core was busted open, the bright blue core visible to the naked eye. "That's probably the reason ya got zapped by ya arm." Junkrat turned around to get back to work on Junker's arm. He had been sealing it shut with weilding and a clamp to pull the edges back snuggly. "If ya stay with us, should give me enough time ta make ya a proper waterproof one if ya want." Rat's offer caught Junker off guard, glancing to the side to steal a look at the other. Junkrat's face was scrunched up in concentration. His amber eyes never leaving the work infront of him. 

For once, Junker couldn't think of anything to say as he just stared at Junkrat's hands carefully working the metal of his arm. "I know ya don't trust people but.. was kinda hopin ya'd trust me and Roadie at least. Afterall-" Junkrat turned to face Junker now, his amber eyes not flinching and locking onto the other's. "Yer a junker, like me and Roadie. Hell not just any old junker but our junker!" Where the hell did this sudden smoldering bravado come from?! Junker thought, his adam apple bobbed to which Rat didn't miss. Again, for once, he not only felt unable to say anything but he also felt so small compared to Junkrat right now.

Quickly he shook his head and Rat felt his heart drop to his stomach. He thought Junker's head shake was his answer until the other spoke up. "Shit mate.. Its a nice offer but-" God, socializing was fucking hard. Junker turned away from Junkrat and scratched at the back of his head with a grumble. What does he say? Or what should he say? He's always been a loner. People fucked him over so hard all his life. He's never had anyone, other then the folks in his dream, show kindness to him before. Junker's head felt like a jumble of a angry hornets. He was about to say something when there was a shuffle along the floor and two arms wrapped around his torso. A face buried in his shoulder. Junker tensed.

Affection was a new feeling to him and he wasn't sure what to do. He was about to ask when he felt the body behind him shudder. Warm, wet drops of water dripped against his skin. Junkrat was.. crying? For him? A complete stranger? Junker huffed a sigh. Finally putting his hand on Junkrat's flesh hand. He let the other intertwine his fingers with his own. "Please..", it was soft sounding. Something he's never heard come from Rat before since the short time they've known each other existed. It made his chest thump with a bit of heaviness. "I just met ya, mate.. I dunno how ta explain it but..." Rat squeezed Junker's hand. "..Just feels right.. for once somethin doesn't feel in pieces ta me.."

Shit. This was all a bit sudden, Junker thought, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find the other blonde's attempts to befriend his stubborn ass, endearing and amusing. I'm gonna kick me own ass if this backfires on me, Junker growled in thought. Causing Junkrat to loosen his grip. Junker turned to face Rat. He was about to say he'd give it a shot- that was until he noticed how fucking tall Junkrat actually was when he wasn't slouching! Junker's jaw slackened a bit, how the hell is that possible?! He was suppose to be a genetic copy of this man and yet Junkrat had a few inches of height over him!

"..Ya-ya alright, mate?" Junkrat asked, confusion on his face. Junker scrunched his face up a bit in aggravation. "I'd be alright if ya slouched a few inches, then maybe we'd talk." There was a pause that was short lived when a laugh burst from Rat's mouth. "Oh! Gotcha, mate!" He slouched as if obliging Junker. "That's not any better! I was jokin!" Junker spat. "Well is that a yeah?" Junkrat grinned. His smug face had partially lidded eyes and Junker could tell he was probably turning a shade of pink in the cheek just by how the other was staring at him. 

Using his flesh hand, Junker pushed Junkrat away slowly as he turned his head with a growl. "Alright fine! Yeah, I'll give it a go!" Rat's eyes sparkled to which Junker didn't notice but the audible gasp of his excitement didn't fall on deaf ears. "I gotta tell Roadie! He's gonna be so happy, mate!" Before Junker could protest, Rat was scurrying out of the workshop practically screeching for Roadhog. The hell did I get me self in too? Junker stared down the hallway.


End file.
